Nightmare
by make it stop jamie
Summary: A tradegy in poems *ch. 7 up*
1. Just A Feeling

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. I got the technique from the author Mel Glen.

Author's Notes: In this I'm experimenting with a new technique in which all of the story is in poem. I'm in the process of reading a book that is written this, _The Taking Of Room 114_, by Mel Brooks. You should read it! It's really good! This Chapter is a dialogue so it's a little hard to follow, but what Tyler says isn't indented and what Val says is. So please read and don't forget to review!

Nightmare

Chapter 1

Tyler

Val

Take good care of him

Tyler it's a car

Cars Aren't hes

Their its

No wonder why yours is in the shop

Now sometimes

HE

Likes to stall

But just start

HIM

Up again and

HE

Should be fine

Okay.

I guess this is goodbye.

Goodbye?

I'm only to be gone.

What?

Three days.

And I'll talk to you every one.

I have this feeling I'm never going to see you again

Like I'm going to die 

Or something 

It's just a silly feeling.

Probably nothing will come of it.

Well, you don't want to miss your plane.

Yeah.

Bye!

Bye!

Tyler.

What?

I love you!

I love you too!

A/N: So what did you think? I'm not the best poet in the world so it probably wasn't that great. But please tell me what you think! Email me at spiltchick2001@yahoo.com or review. Thanks!


	2. Silly Old Car

Author's Notes: I'm back! Actually I wasn't gone all that long, but I'm back! Enough of me lets get on with the story. Oh, this one shouldn't be that hard to follow.

Nightmare

Chapter 2

Val

I'm so lucky

That Tyler let me borrow Albert

While he's gone

I just hope that he

(Tyler not Albert)

Will make it back

I just have this really weird feeling

That I'm never going to see him again

I'm probably just being paranoid

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No!

Come on Albert!

Start!

Please!

Thank you!

Good Albert!

Just let me get home!

No!

Not again!

And in the middle of the intersection!

Start!

Come on!

Cars are coming!

Oh, no!


	3. Green Light

Author's Notes: I just want to say I'm sorry that the first chapter was confusing. I didn't realize that the indenting didn't work. The next time I use dialogue in a chapter I'm going to try a different way. Thanks for all of the reviews! I really enjoyed reading them! Oh if you any suggestions I would greatly appreciate them. 

Nightmare

Chapter 3

Jamie

Turn green!

Come on!

Like I have anywhere to go

Can't go home

My parents made that perfectly clear 

Last night

Come on!

I'm not a big fan of waiting

Isn't that Tyler's car?

Yep

Good old Albert!

And there's Val behind the wheel

Green!

Yes!

It looks like Val's having trouble with Albert

Close call-

Ow! 


	4. Stop

Author's Notes: I had hoped to get this out on Thursday, but my computer lost the file. So I have to retype it. In this chapter you still won't find out what happens to Val. I keep on bouncing from one radical idea to the next, but don't worry I'll figure it out soon. At least I hope so. Also the character that narrates this chapter is not Val they just have the same name.

Nightmare

Chapter 4

Valerie Sanchez

What?

Why did that car just swerve?

Of all of the exits 

I had to get off on

It had to be the one with the crazy drivers

What?

I'm coming up too fast!

Stop!

Come on!

Stop!

No!!!

Stop!

Finally!

Oh, my gosh!

I hope no one's hurt

Yes, officer

I'm okay

I just couldn't stop in time

I'm really sorry

I just couldn't stop

My brakes

No one's hurt, right?

I'm so sorry 

I just couldn't stop


	5. Don't Worry

Author's Notes: Okay, well I'm back. I was thinking about typing up a new story that would be kind of like a prequel to "Coming Home" but I deiced I made you guys wait long enough to find out Val's fate so I just I'd get this out so you won't fall off your chair. So here it is! Happy reading and don't forget to review on your way out! Thanks!

Nightmare

Chapter 5

Officer John Payton

Miss?

Miss?

Can you hear me?

There that a girl,

Try not to move 

The paramedics will be here soon

Don't worry 

You'll be fine

I'm Officer-

What's the matter?

"It hurts"

I know, sweetheart

"Needle"

I'll be back

Louie, stay with her

You!

Over there!

I want to talk to you!

What do you think you're doing?

Did you just inject her with that?

What do you mean "yes"?

Do you not have an ounce of sense in you?

"Sir"

What?

"She's dead, sir" 


	6. I Can Help

Author's Notes: Sorry it took me so long to get this out, but "Coming Home" took me all of last weekend to type. Thanks for the reviews! Happy reading! Oh, please tell me if this way of doing a conversation works better.

Nightmare

Chapter 6

Jamie Waite

Elena Torres

Jamie: Yes, I'm fine

But I probably would have been better

If you had hit me

Elena: You really think so?

Jamie: Yeah, my parents kicked

Me out

They wouldn't care

Anyway 

And now I have no means 

Of transportation

Elena: I know a little how that feels

My dad left when I was five

My mom never really took notice

Of me

I don't think she even realized

That I left

After I turned eighteen

Do you need a place to stay?

Jamie: Yes

Elena: You can stay at my house

If you want

Jamie: Thanks

That would be nice

Elena: I'm Elena

What's your name?

Jamie: Jamie

Police Officer: Are both of you alright?

Elena: Yes

Jamie: Yes

Police Officer: I just need you to 

Sign this

Jamie: Do you know what happened to the girl

In the car that stalled?

Police Officer: She died


	7. A Phone Call

Author's Notes: Well, I'm back with another chapter. Just to let you know I didn't give up on Coming Home, I just haven't finished typing the next chapter, I should have it out sometime next weekend. Also another note, only one person reviewed the last chapter of this story and if I don't get a review for this chapter I won't be continuing the story so PLEASE review. Happy reading! By the way the character in this chapter is talking on the phone.

Nightmare

Chapter 7

Valerie Sanchez

Justin?

Valerie 

No, I'm not okay

I got into an accident

No, I'm not hurt

But I killed someone

The car wouldn't stop

I tried and I tried

It just wouldn't stop

Yes, I'll try to calm down

Well, I got off at the wrong exit

And as I was trying too get back on

The car in front of me swerved

And then all of a sudden there was this car stopped in front of me

I tried to stop 

I really did 

I just couldn't

And then I hit her

Yes, it would be nice if you would pick me up

Oh, Kingsport

I love you, too

Bye!


End file.
